Little Brother
by OpenMindedCranberry
Summary: AU. Pietrocentric. Pietro is an Acolyte. There are few things he knows about himself. He knows what he wants, even if he sometimes forgets. He knows he tries to be good. He knows he hurts. He knows others hurt him. What he doesn't know is that this will all change because a certain "brother" of his has gotten tired of how broken he is and has decided to try and fix him. TWs inside!


Little Brother

Author: OpenMindedCranberry

Characters: Pietro Maximoff|Quicksilver, Magneto, Acolytes, Victor Creed|, Remy LeBeau|Gambit, St. John Allerdyce|Pyro, Piotr|Colossus, Wanda Maximoff|Witch, etc.

This first chapter isn't at all that graphic. It is only an introduction, after all! But there are still some warnings!

Trigger Warnings: Hints at some kind of abuse, allusions of non-con/rape, thoughts of running away, emotional pain/hurt without any comfort (yet), internal conflict/monologues, broken thoughts/incomplete sentences, references to physical pain, allusions to some sort of meddling with the mind/memory, etc.

Chapter One: Want.

You want. You want so badly that it's like a **physical ache**. You want so badly, it **hurts **you inside - you don't know where - your _heart_, maybe? But you don't have a heart - **can't **have a heart with what you have to do every day, what has been done to you every day - because if you do (have a heart) it's so _broken_, so _crumbled_, so _crushed_, that the pieces aren't even _pieces _anymore, they must be **dust**.

You want, you think, you **want**. And sometimes you can't even _remember _what you want. But that's **okay**. Because if you can't remember what you want, it usually means you can't remember **at all**. And that's always a good thing. **Never**. _Lieslieslies! Brainwashed lies! Don't __listen__!_

But now, you **know**, you can remember. You can remember **everything **right now and you **want** and you **remember** what you want - and you can remember that what you want, the only thing you want, is to **run away**.

And it's natural, you suppose. Only natural because that's what you _do_ - **running**, that is. _Just _the running. Not the away. **Never **the away.

If you add the **running **and the **away **together, you'll be in big **trouble**. _Bigbigbigtrouble!_ So much trouble! And it'll **hurt**, too. _It'llhurtanditwon'tstophurting. __Never _stop hurting.

Not even now. Not even when you've been **good **and **quiet**, like you're supposed to. Good boy, you think, always trying to be a good boy. _Alwaysalwaysalwaysalways_. Gotta be a good boy! Otherwise it'll be **worse**.

But you still **want**. You think. _After_. Always **after**. After, you think, after is when it comes to **want**. Want_ing_.

Wanting to run away. _Wantingwantingwantingwanting._ To **get away**. From, you remember. You remember the **from**.

Even when - after - you _forget_. When you're **made **to forget. You never forget _on your own_, you remember. You never forget by **choice**.

You want to get away **from **the _hurt _- all the **hurting **- the **forgetting **- being _made _to forget - and the **hurting**. Most of all. The hurting.

And the forgetting. Cause it hurts all over. Again. When you _remember_.

But if you're a good boy. If you're good, you don't have to forget. It still **hurts**. Everything hurts. But you're **quiet**. _Why_. That's _why _you're quiet. _Why _you _have _to be quiet. Why there _is _a quiet. **Quiet **is **part **of being a good boy.

Hurting. Quiet_ly_. Hurting quietly is good.

Always hurts. Always hurting. Not always quiet. **Not **always hurting _quietly_. Then you have to **forget**.

And the hurting. The hurting. It's **caused**. There's a cause. **Always **a cause. Doesn't happen on it's own.

_Nevernevernevernever! _Never. On. It's. Own.

Hurting. The hurting. Caused by. Caused by. **Them**. They, he, them - all of them. _Himhimhimhimhimhim! Them. Them. Them. _Them. Hurt. All they do.

They hurt. They hurt **you**. They. He. Them! Take. They. He. Them! They, he, them! _Theyhethem_take! Theyhethem**take**! Always.

Always take. _Nevernevernever_ **ask**. Ask to take. Never.

Can't borrow. Can't. What they take. They take and. Can't borrow. Can't borrow what they take. Not. **Possible****.**

They never ask. Never ask to take. Never ask you to take and it's **yours****.** What they take. You know. You remember. You remember you know. You know you remember. They take what is yours. Again. And again. Over and over.

And it hurts. That they. Could do. That **he **could do. Such a thing. To you. To **you**. Emotional hurt. Emotionally, it hurts.

And physically. Always physically.

A burn. Deep burn. Physical burn. That doesn't go away. Never goes away. _Hurtshurtshurts. All the time. Sad, hurting, crying, _**weak**_, oh-so-weak!_

After **he**. After **him**. Stopped. After he stopped. For a little while. Stopped taking.

(Stopped hurting.)

After he stopped taking. He took you. He brought you. **Here**.

Started giving. Not what he took. _Can'tevergetbackwhathetook!_ Not **possible**. But **gave**. Gave **you**. Uniform. Outfit. Blue and white.

Your colors.

And **name**. Gave you blue and white and name.

Quicksilver. Name. He gave you. Quicksilver.

Quicksilver. Your name. Good name. **Yours**.

Given by him. After he **stopped **hurting. For a little while.

**But**. He brought you. **Here**. Took you here. Brought you. And. Introduced you. And it **hurts**. Here. They hurt you. Most of them. And they. **Take**. Never ask. They. Hurt. **You**.

Just like _him_.

And you **want**. Still want. Still want**ing**. Like always. Never stopped.

**Wanting **to put the **running **and the **away **together. Even if it's just for. A little while.

_Pleaseplease - ohplease - littlewhile? Justlittlewhile! Littlewhile, promise. Nohurtingnopain - for little while. Won'trunawayforever - so, good boy? MeanI'mgood?! _

A/N #2: Well, I was trying to get the point that something was not quite right with Pietro. Especially on the inside, in his thoughts and thinking process. If you haven't gotten it yet (which I understand if you haven't, this is a new writing style and I am not completely one hundred percent with it) hopefully it will become clearer within the next few chapters! If you have any guesses on what is perhaps going on, feel free to leave them in a review or a PM! I will try to get back to you without giving away any spoilers!

Do not flame me for something that showed up within the chapter that was in the trigger warnings, please! I apologize if you came across something that wasn't in the warnings, and am ready to add to the warnings if you have any concerns that something wasn't clearly stated or something had been left out!

Prepare yourselves for some slow character development and different POVs!

~OpenMindedCranberry~


End file.
